Picus Confidential Workstations computers
Picus Confidential Workstations computers are a set of computers in Deus Ex: Human Revolution. They can be found in the sub-basement of Picus Communications, on workstations used by Picus Confidential employees. These workstations are located on the sub level of the sub-basement, adjacent to Data Storage 802-11 where Eliza Cassan resides. Laurie Todd's computer Todd's computer is unlocked so no login details are needed. 'Office Code' FROM: Jack Mosher TO: Laurie Todd Laurie, The Omega Ranch disaster files are in the locked office. The code is 0101. Best, Jack Mosher Picus Head of Security John Chapman's computer This computer is locked, with a login of jchapman and password of diode. 'Taggart situation' FROM: Eugénie Franca TO: John Chapman Hi, We finally got the personal vids of the guy who claims he can expose Taggart's ties to extremist anti-aug groups. They had trouble "acquiring" them. We'll need Brian to start working on the composites and 3D modeling. I want people to know that this guy has no credibility before he even reaches a TV station. We have to support Taggart's "hope of a peaceful resolution" angle. So what do you think? We have him doing a home porno ir we go for the racist drug-induced violent episode? Need your input, Eugénie Franca 'Our role' FROM: Émilie Masse TO: Mtl_Picus_Confidential Hello, With the rush of day operations, it's easy to lose focus and forget what the job is all about. As a reminder to all of you: 1) Minds and emotions can be influenced by the media. a) A crowd has the mental age of a 5 year old child. b) It is our mission to orient and guide the child to higher understanding. c) That understanding must keep the right interest at heart. 2) Language and carefully chosen words are a form of influence. a) Anyone can experience the world and express points of view. b) Words are condensed ideas and the sole means for men to understand the world. c) This is the power of Semiology and Rhetoric. 3) Control is in the delivery of information. a) Knowledge is power. b) Today, knowledge is based on information. c) Controlling access and the flow of information is the key to power. d) With this power comes responsibility. A bit simplistic, I admit, but it gets the point across. Émilie Masse Division Supervisor Picus Confidential Karen Klein's computer This computer is unlocked. 'Come to mama' FROM: Ann Bellinger TO: Karen Klein Have you seen the guy from HR? Peter something... anyway... OMG... have you seen the ass on that baby? Hmmmmm hmmmmm. Mommy likes. Seriously, I would cook those buns gooooooood. A. 'Our role' FROM: Émilie Masse TO: Mtl_Picus_Confidential Hello, With the rush of day operations, it's easy to lose focus and forget what the job is all about. As a reminder to all of you: 1) Minds and emotions can be influenced by the media. a) A crowd has the mental age of a 5 year old child. b) It is our mission to orient and guide the child to higher understanding. c) That understanding must keep the right interest at heart. 2) Language and carefully chosen words are a form of influence. a) Anyone can experience the world and express points of view. b) Words are condensed ideas and the sole means for men to understand the world. c) This is the power of Semiology and Rhetoric. 3) Control is in the delivery of information. a) Knowledge is power. b) Today, knowledge is based on information. c) Controlling access and the flow of information is the key to power. d) With this power comes responsibility. A bit simplistic, I admit, but it gets the point across. Émilie Masse Division Supervisor Picus Confidential Martin Grace's computer Grace's computer has a security rating of 3. The login is mgrace, and the password is gratie. 'SpaceNet Project' FROM: Eugénie Franca TO: Martin Grace Hey Martin, We've got a memo about the SpaceNet "laser cleaning" project. They want us to play the "cleaning" card a bit more. They're afraid too many people wondering about what the structures actually do might lead them to question what it could be used for. Simply put, they're afraid of people finding out about the "military aspect" of their little program. We'll do an in-depth review, like a 3 days "SpaceNet Special" kind of thing. Grab us some military types on the project who can easily pass as civilian scientists, we'll interview them about the space cleaning program. Let's come up with some jibber-jabber pseudo scientific crap to give the people. Ask Lyle, he's good with the science jargon and crap. We'll add a bit of fake "live" footage of the structures in action and we'll be set. Thanks, Eugénie Franca 'Status Report' FROM: Morgan Everett TO: Mtl_Picus_All Hello everyone, Another semester gone, and again we meet a new one, a very important one for Picus as it will see the launch of two new website projects that will let use better compete in the respective fields of search engines and Social Networking. Our Media and Entertainment division, along with Telecom and Advertising, all show a significant increase in both popularity and revenues. All the while we are expanding, again, our Networking power with yet another Communication Satellite Facility in Northern France. So, to keep things simple, if a bit cliché I'll go with: Keep up the good work. I, for one, am a proud member of your team. Morgan Everett CEO, Picus, Montreal Branch Category:Deus Ex: Human Revolution computers